Winx Danger!
by Rika Fluffy Furude
Summary: Flora,Tecna,Layla and Roxy have been kidnapped! Will they meet the Winx? or will the Winx leave them to rot? The Winx in this story are only Bloom,Stella and Musa. Will the Winx save the girls or find them on there doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

Winx-It all begins!

"Hi, I'm Tecna. I'm here to tell you guys a story, a story of heartbreak, friendship and absolute sadness. So it all begins…."

"You're so funny!" Roxy smiled.

"Well I do have that side to me" Layla laughed.

It was a beautiful spring day on Zenith, my home planet. In fact it was so nice that my friends Flora Limpha, Roxy and Layla Andross decided to come hang out. It was very nice of them to come. I'd been going through some stuff and just needed to chill with my girls.

"So, Tecna, where do you wanna go now?" Flora asked.

Flora gotta love her. She never speaks out of turn, is quiet and calm and always gives great advice. Her brunette hair made her eyes all the more visible. Her eyes were like sparkling green emeralds.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Why don't we go to the forest? I'm sure there's plenty of nature and animals there to see" Roxy smiled.

"You know what? That's a great idea. Good thinking Roxy" Layla smiled.

"Yea, let's go" I smiled.

"Alright then" Flora smiled.

We started walking through the streets of Zenith to get to the forest. We accidently bumped into a strange man out in front of a club.

"Oh were sorry sir" Flora smiled.

"Hmm? Oh, didn't even notice you" The man said.

"May we please get past?" Flora asked.

"No, you may not" The man smiled.

"Excuse me? Your being a bit rude don't you think?" Layla asked.

"Rude, you say? Oh, please" The man smiled again.

"Please move" Roxy asked.

"No" The man said simply.

We tried to get around him but he just moved where ever we did! My blood was really starting to boil now. Suddenly the strange man grabbed mine and Flora's arm.

"Let us! Go….." We both said before everything went black.

We woke up later on a cold, hard stone floor. Flora and Roxy were shaking, I could feel a cold breeze go up my spine.

"I don't like this place" Roxy said through chattering teeth.

"Neither do us Roxy" Flora replied.

Layla and I sat there in silence as Flora tried to keep Roxy warm. It was hard seeing we were dressed in short clothes, and I mean really short clothes. We were in clothes like beach wear! Roxy had fallen asleep in Flora's arms while trying to keep warm.

Meanwhile…

Bloom had just woken up and was watching her favorite TV show. Suddenly her show was interrupted by a special news report. She became peeved/ annoyed. She listened closely to the news report.

"Were sorry for interrupting you show. But there has been a new story..." The lady said.

"Stella, Musa come here!" Bloom yelled out.

"Coming!" Both girls said.

"Look at the TV" Bloom said as the two girls came down stairs.

"There is a report that four teenage girls have gone missing in Zenith in the early hours of last night. The four girl's names are Flora Limpha, Tecna, Roxy and Layla Andross. The four girls were abducted by a strange man apparently in front of a club. There parents are in deep shock, sadly we couldn't get any of them on the show. Back to your show" The news lady said before signing off.

"This has been the fifth abduction in a month" Musa sighed.

"I know right? People on Zenith never get a break do they?" Stella said sadly.

"Well, I hope where ever those girls are that they are safe" Bloom sighed.

"I'd be surprised if they just turned up on our door step" Stella said.

"Stella!" Bloom and Musa said.

"What did I say?" Stella asked.

Meanwhile….

"Roxy's asleep" Flora said sitting next to me and Layla.

"That's good. Poor girl" Layla sighed.

"I hope where ever we are that we get out soon" Flora said.

"If only I had my technology. I could have found a way out of here by now" I said.

"Good morning ladies" A male voice said in the shadows.

"Let us go you freak" Layla growled.

"All in good time Princess" The man smiled.

"It's you the guy who was at that club!" I growled.

"Right you are, Lady Tecna of Zenith" He smiled. "My name is Lucas Laborious"

"That's a silly name" Layla said simply.

"I know. Sometimes I wish I could change it." He frowned.

"What do you want with us?" Flora asked.

"Who asked you? Princess Flora of Limpha." The male smiled.

"I….. I….. I just thought-"Flora said before she was cut off.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" The male yelled.

Flora at this point had scurried off next to Roxy who was also now awake. Flora had tears filling up in her eyes. Roxy tried to comfort her.

"Hmph? Yelling always seems to get to weak Princess's like her" The male smiled.

"How….. How dare you!" Roxy yelled. "You don't talk to princesses like that!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE! LITTLE FARIY!" The male yelled again.

Roxy didn't flinch she stood there tall and refused to move. I could tell that deep down she was scared but she wanted to protect us with all she had.

"You don't scare me" Roxy said.

"Your hiding it I can tell. Anyway see you later ladies, I have friends coming over later" He smiled leaving the room.

**Creator's Note: Hey guy's I'm back! This is not a continue from Winx Fanfic this is Winx 2.0. Winx Fanfic 2 will be out soon! So wow Roxy, Flora, Layla and Tecna have been Kidnapped! I hope there ok…. I just came up with this. It's been in my head for weeks! Writing and rewriting it self over and over. So I thought stuff it time to write it down. Peace out-Flora**


	2. Chapter 2-Why us?

Winx-Why us?

*Friends? How many?* I thought as the male left.

"Friends? What does he mean?" Layla asked.

"I don't know…" Roxy replied.

"Maybe… oh no!" Flora cried.

"Flora what's wrong?" I asked.

"I've been in this situation before" Flora continued.

After three hours of explaining Flora broke into tears. The male heard her crying and smiled outside of the cell. We turned around and he was doing some kind of laugh.

"Here they are boys" He smiled.

"What did we say!?" Layla growled.

"You ladies told me nothing but to say outside the cell" He smiled.

"Well aren't you all so pretty?" One of the other males said.

"I agree" Another male smiled.

These two looked like twins, all there details were the same.

"I'm taking you ladies out tonight" Lucas smiled.

"What makes you think we'll go out with you? Jerk!" Roxy said.

"You will come with me or one of you dies tonight" Lucas smiled.

That stops us all in our tracks, we said nothing more. One of us would die? Who would die first if we didn't?

"Guess who will die first boys?" Lucas smiled.

"Who?" The guys all asked.

"The brunette will die first" Lucas smiled.

"Me?" Flora said out loud.

"Yes you. Are you really that stupid?" Lucas smiled.

"Ok! Fine, we'll go with you" Layla sighed in defeat.

"Come to the bars" Lucas smiled.

All of us girls lifted ourselves of the ground weakly and slowly. We were all that cold that our joints were all frozen. And we've been starved for three weeks now. Each of us all lay both of our hands on the cold bars of the cell. Our hands cramped at the touch of the cold bars. Suddenly the other four males came up to the cell and grabbed our shoulders. They slammed our heads into the bars several times before everything went black. We later woke up in a large black car, it was a very long limo!

"Mmmhhh" Roxy groaned as we all woke up.

"Good you're all awake" Lucas smiled.

We were all awake alright. We were awake with anger and rage. How dare they slam our heads into the cell bars? We were also sitting on the other male's laps, the same males that knocked us out! We had our mouths tied shut and our hands tied together.

"Gmmpphhh!" Flora groaned. Obviously trying to tell the males something.

"What was that Flora? We can't understand you" The male she was sitting on laughed.

"Mmmmphhh!" She groaned again.

"Ugh! Remove that thing on her mouth" Lucas said holding his head.

"Ugh! Thanks I couldn't breathe" Flora said madly.

"Don't you know how to breathe out of your nose, pretty lady?" The male she was sitting on said as he breathed down her neck.

"Umm, please. I don't like that" Flora said shaking her head.

"Get used to it" Lucas smiled.

Flora at that point had elbowed the evil male in the chest. He became mad and put the thing back on her mouth.

"Gmmmmppphhh!" Flora growled.

We were finally out of the car and out the front of nowhere. The males all cut off the rope around our hands and removed the things on our mouths. Lucas stayed at his car.

"Alright girls, listen to us for a second" One of the males said removing his mask.

"Were undercover cops, we've been watching Lucas for years" Another male said.

"He's told us to leave you here in the forest. Now all you girls need to do is run through those trees as fast as you can and find a safe place to hide. He thinks were out here to kill you. But we've picked a good place far away from the car light so he can see you run" The other male said.

"We'll bump into again in a few days. Now run!" The first male said.

We all did as the males said and ran through the trees. Old wounds that Lucas had made opened up again. Our running became slower and we became tired. We were terribly underweight, hungry and cold. Flora had to start carrying Roxy, that's how tired we all were. We found the closest house possible and clasped on their door step. I was strong enough to give one knock before falling over and passing out.

**Creator's Note: Well, the girls have finally been set free! But are very badly injured and tired. Will the girls survive or will they die? Who knows. As always like, fav, follow, inbox, review and share. Peace out-Flora**


	3. Chapter 3-What was that?

Winx-What was that?

Bloom heard a weak knocking noise on her front door, she raised her eyebrow before hearing a collapsing noise. She lifted herself up from her lounge and slowly walked to the door holding a fry pan. She opened the door softly and slowly to find four girls lying there on her doorstep.

"Stella, Musa! Come here I need help!" Bloom called out.

"Ugh! My beauty sleep!" Stella complained.

"Beauty sleep isn't important right now Stella! Bloom needs our help now come on!" Musa said pulling her out of bed.

"Girls bring some damp cloths with you to please!" Bloom called.

The girls came down with several damp cloths, all different colors. Bloom pulled one of us girls inside. This girl had long brunette hair, but it was so had to tell because her hair was soaked with blood. Bloom sat her down on the lounge as Musa and Stella pulled in the other two girls. Bloom then went outside and picked up the last of us girls. She closed the door behind her lying the last girl on the lounge.

"Ouch! These must really hurt" Musa said.

"They probably do. Wait! Don't these girls look familiar?" Bloom said.

"These are the girls that went missing three weeks ago!" Stella said in shock.

"Well we can't just leave them here with open wounds" Musa said.

"Go get me some needles and stiches" Bloom said.

It was another three hours later till all the girls' wounds were closed. Bloom, Musa and Stella sat there to make sure they were ok. Finally one of the girls were starting to come around. This one had short magenta/ rose hair.

"Uhhh….." She said weakly.

"Don't move too much" Bloom smiled.

"Where… Where am I?" the girl asked.

"You're in a safe place don't worry. Now can you tell us your name? If you remember it that is" Bloom asked.

"My….. My name is Layla" She said holding her arm.

"Are you Layla Andros? The princess of Andros?" Bloom asked.

"I think, but I can't really remember" Layla said.

"Don't push her Bloom" Musa said.

"I'm not. Don't worry Musa" Bloom smiled.

"Are you princesses to?" Layla asked.

"Well two of us are" Musa sighed.

"What are your names?" Layla asked.

"I'm Musa, but when I'm at parties and stuff they say lady Musa of Melody" Musa sighed.

"I'm Princess Stella of Solaria" The blond smiled.

"And I'm Bloom, Princess of Domino" Bloom smiled.

"What are your friend's names?" Musa asked.

"Well you already know me, Princess Layla. The brunette over there is Princess Flora of Limphea, the long rose haired girl next to me here is Princess Roxy, Princess of the earth fairies and the short rose haired girl there is Lady Tecna of Zenith…." Layla sighed.

Suddenly one of the other girls came around. She looked a lot weaker than the others for some reason. She was very skinny and much wounded. She opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes looked like green emeralds that haven't sparkled for ages.

"Uhhmmm" She groaned.

"Good evening Princess Flora" Bloom smiled.

"Umm, Layla. While we're on the topic, would you like to tell us your powers?" Stella asked.

"Flora can control Nature, Tecna can control technology and electricity, Roxy can control animals and I can control water" Layla sighed.

"Oh cool! Well, I control the Sun and Moon, Musa controls Music and Bloom is the strongest out of us all! She has the Dragon Flame" Stella smiled.

"The Dragon Flame?!"

**Creators Note: Wait to go Stella! Spill everything about yourself and your friends! And you don't just start asking questions that rude to girls who just woke up either! Well now the other girls know there protected by one of the world's strongest fairies! Will the girls get any better soon? Or will they be haunted forever by the evilness of the male that caught them? Find out in the next chapter! As always like, fav, follow, inbox, review and share! Peace out!-Flora**


	4. Chapter 4-The Dragon Flame?

Winx-The Dragon Flame?

"The Dragon Flame?" Layla and Flora said at the same time.

"Yea?" Bloom replied with a sigh. "I'm not very happy about this power though" She continued.

"Why aren't you happy with it? You've got one of the most powerful and rarest magic inside you" Layla said.

"It's not very fun when you have three witches called The Trix trying to steal it from you all the time" Bloom said crossing her arms.

The Trix? Layla and Flora had no idea what the other girls meant. They were completely confused and deep in thought.

"I guess Lady Tecna and Princess Roxy won't be up for a while" Musa said yawning.

"We'll take you four to your rooms" Stella smiled.

"Were still in our blood soaked clothing" Layla replied.

"Leave that to me" Stella smiled again.

"Here we go. Mrs. Fashion statement is back" Musa sighed rolling her eyes.

"What colors am I picking up from you Princess Flora?" Stella said in deep thought. "I got it! Pink and Green!" She said snapping her fingers together.

Suddenly Flora was dressed in a green and pink striped nighty and had bright pink stoking's on. Her hair put back into a high ponytail.

"You read me far too well" Flora smiled.

Stella the moved to Layla. Looking deep into the coloring of her day clothing. She bit her lower lip while thinking.

"Blue and Purple?" She said with a confused tone.

"You got it! It's just so hard cause my clothes are soaked with blood so" Layla sighed.

Stella clicked her fingers and suddenly Layla was dressed in a pajama top that was light blue and showed her stomach. She also had long, bright purple pajama pants on. Her hair tied back into two small ponytails on the sides of her head.

"Thanks Stella! Totally stylish!" Layla smiled.

Suddenly Roxy came around, looking very light headed and dizzy as she stood up. Flora saw her weak friend out of the side of her eye. She ran up to her immediately, holding her up gently for support.

"Flora?" Roxy smiled weakly.

"Yes Roxy I'm here and so is Layla and Tecna" She soothed.

"Where are we? Please don't tell me were still with that guy" Roxy asked.

"Were not with the guy anymore. And were at someone's house there going to take care of us for a while" Flora soothed again.

Roxy opened her eyes weakly and looked around. Her eyes caught Bloom, Stella and Musa.

"Who… Who are they?!" Roxy freaked.

"Roxy, these are the girls helping us. The one with the fire/ red hair is Princess Bloom of Domino, the one with blond hair is Princess Stella of Solaria and the girl with the midnight/ blue hair is Musa" Layla said trying to calm Roxy down.

"Oh….. Ok" Roxy sighed calming down and standing up on her own feet.

"Well, I'll carry Tecna upstairs and Bloom will show you to your rooms" Musa smiled.

"Musa wait! Roxy doesn't have pajamas on!" Stella snapped frantically.

"Ok! I'll carry Tecna up and Bloom can show the other two girls to their rooms" Musa sighed.

"Let me guess. Pink, Green and Blue?" Stella said.

"Yep!" Roxy smiled

Stella clicked her fingers and suddenly Roxy was dressed in long, Blue, Green and pink striped pajamas.

"Thanks Stella" Roxy smiled.

"No problem" Stella smiled back.

"Can I share a room with Flora please? I don't sleep very well by myself" Roxy sighed.

"Sure" Stella said.

Once the girls were put to bed, the other girls went downstairs to relax.

"Well I guess Stella jinxed us three weeks ago" Musa sighed.

"Well I guess we have to look after them now" Bloom replied.

"I didn't mean to Jinx us" Stella sighed.

"Were not blaming you Stella, our house is just closest to the exit of the forest. And judging by the leaves and sticks in the girls hairs they must have ran through the forest" Bloom sighed.

"Yeah, I guess" Stella sighed.

"The girls are lucky though, they have their own bathrooms" Musa replied.

"Well tomorrow they'll need the bath. Flora mentioned that Lucas made them bathe in pig blood" Bloom said her face turning a slight green.

"That guy is sick and twisted. You don't make girls bathe in blood, it's just….. Gross" Musa sighed.

While the girls were downstairs, the other girls were upstairs in Flora's room, pulling sticks and leaves from there hairs. Each girl looked at their blood soaked hair in disgust. Flora remained quiet while pulling the sticks and leaves from her blood stained brunette hair. The other two were fighting with Tecna, while still removing stuff from their own hair too.

"I don't think it's safe here" Tecna sighed.

"Of course it's safe! Were with three ladies on the police force" Layla replied.

"I still don't think it's safe" Tecna replied.

Roxy must have left the conversation ages ago. She sat down silently on Flora's bed. Flora walked up behind the young female and sat behind her. She started removing sticks and leaves that Roxy couldn't reach. Once she was done she whispered something in Roxy's ear before Roxy got up and left the room.

(In Roxy's room)

Roxy sat down quietly on her bed. Flora finally managed to get out of her room and into Roxy's room.

"Alright, let's go and wash this blood out of your hair" Flora said calmly.

"Ok" Roxy replied.

Flora gently settled her weak friend down into a tub of nice warm water. She grabbed a bucket and gently wet Roxy's hair while she was lying back. Flora then sat Roxy up and started to wash her Rose/ Orange hair. Red bits of water fell from Roxy's hair while Flora scrubbed it. Flora let the shampoo in Roxy's hair for a while to soak out the blood. Roxy put her hands up to her face and quietly sobbed.

"It's going to be ok Roxy" Flora soothed. *It's going to be ok indeed* She thought.

**Creator's Note: Well Tecna doesn't find it safe here for some reason. It's like she can tell if something is going to happen. Yet Flora, Roxy and Layla all think it's pretty safe. Could Tecna's senses just be playing up? Or could they be right? Find out in the next chapter! As always like, fav, follow, inbox and review! Peace out-Flora**


	5. Chapter 5- Well here they are!

Winx-Well here they are!

Roxy had finally fallen asleep in Flora's bed with Flora by her side. Roxy had always seemed to have trusted Flora more than the other two. Suddenly there was a knock on Flora's bedroom door. She gently put Roxy's head down onto a pillow and got up to answer the door.

"Hello?" Flora asked.

"Flora, there's someone downstairs that need to see both you and Roxy" Bloom said.

"Well Roxy's asleep in my bed so she can't come down but I'll be down in a sec. I'll see if I can wake her up first" Flora replied.

"Ok see you in a minute" Bloom said walking away from the door.

"Roxy, Roxy sweetie" Flora said gently nudging Roxy.

"Mmmhhh?" Roxy groaned opening her eyes.

"Someone wants us downstairs" Flora said.

"Downstairs? But I'm too sleepy!" Roxy whined.

"Come on" Flora grunted as she pulled a floppy Roxy from her bed.

"Oh ok! Fine!" Roxy said standing up herself.

Both girls walked downstairs slowly to see police standing in the lounge room. Four of these guys looked very familiar, like the guys that had saved the girls!

"Roxy, Layla, Flora and Tecna. We would like you to meet our police friends. Chief Helia, Constable Timmy, Constable Nabu, Constable Andy, Constable Sky, Constable Brandon and Constable Riven…." Bloom smiled. "These four over here say they know you?"

"They do" Tecna sighed.

"They're the guys who saved us from Lucas" Roxy sighed.

"I didn't enjoy you breathing down my neck in that car either, Chief Helia" Flora said crossing her arms.

"Sorry about that Princess Flora, we had to make a good impression on Lucas. So he would think we were on his side" Helia sighed.

"How did you manage to make yourselves look like you'd killed us?" Tecna asked.

"Pigs blood, a lot like human blood" Timmy shivered. "Although, it smells worse"

"Timmy here is not used to going out onto the field. He's our computer guy who looks up information on past criminals" Nabu said.

"Nabu, Andy, Sky, Brandon and Riven go out to the field" Helia added. "We have a few guys still down at the station though"

"What are their names?" Roxy asked.

"Constable Nex, Constable Roy and Constable Thoren" Timmy said putting one hand behind his back.

"Tecna? Why don't you and Constable Timmy go mess around with your technology?" Bloom asked.

Tecna's eyes lit up as she grabbed Constable Timmy's arm and dragged him upstairs to her room. Roxy was listening closely to Constable Andy talking about his band and cases he had fixed or solved. Layla was playing rough with Constable Nabu, tackle was more like it. Nabu was making sure he was really careful seeing that Layla was a girl, yet Layla was playing a bit rougher then Nabu. Flora sat there listening to Chief Helia, who must have been saying poems with Flora's name in it. It was easy to guess seeing she was blushing so much. Finally the guys said bye and the girls went back to their rooms. Roxy went back with Flora and Layla went to he own room.

(The next morning)

Roxy had woken up due to a whole lot of sunlight coming into Flora's room. Flora was still fast asleep yet the sun seemed to do something to her while she was sleeping. A light green aura floated around Flora as she sleep, the sunlight making it darken slightly. Roxy guessed that Sunlight helped Flora's powers strengthen themselves, some pink aura was slowly starting to show in her green aura too. Roxy got up out of the bed and brushed back her messy hair and put on her day clothes before she had to go and have breakfast. Flora suddenly woke up rubbing her eyes, she still looked quiet tired but the sunlight looked like it was doing her good.

"Good morning Flora" Roxy smiled sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Morning Roxy" Flora yawned.

"You're looking a lot better" Roxy said.

"The sunlight helps, but, I need more plants around. Plants can give me the last bit of power I need" Flora sighed.

"We'll talk to Bloom at breakfast" Roxy smiled.

Flora used her weak magic to brush the part of hair Roxy had missed then brushed her own hair. Flora then jumped out of bed and put on a light pink scarf with a light pink skirt and a green top. She then put on some pretty feather earrings then had a quick look at Roxy.

"Come here" She smiled.

"Ok" Roxy replied.

Flora quickly did a fix up of Roxy's clothes. Roxy was given a long pink, blue and green sleeved top with a blue paw print. She had light blue jeans on with three buckles down the bottom with long pink boots.

"Thanks Flora!" Roxy said hugging Flora.

"No problem" Flora smiled.

**Creator's Note: Well the girls have finally met there rescuers! Flora blushing? Layla playing rough? Tecna dragging away Timmy? I think the girls have fallen in love! As always guys like, fav, follow, inbox and review. Peace out!-Flora**


End file.
